The Tunnel
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Five different worlds, ten different people. Within these five worlds is a tunnel, connecting them all together to another world; the Sixth World. In each world, a group or a single person will find this tunnel, venturing inside. They don't expect to meet people that aren't even from their world or their time, but become quick friends or enemies as they go further in the Tunnel.
1. Prolouge 1: Blond Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

_Tunnels are everywhere in different universes or out there in space. No one really pays attention to those circular, oval shafts that conceal them from light, so no one knows that some tunnels aren't like others. In five different worlds, there is one tunnel that connects them all to a sixth world. The sixth world being a paradise to all those who enter._

_ The five different worlds, all of different times, beliefs and cultures. The only similar thing between these worlds are the languages. All of them are the same, English being the shared language. Another similarity is that all these worlds never thought of the possibility of another being real. All they knew was that there was a dream world, where they go to in sleep._

_ Out of of these worlds, there is one that has two blond brothers, twins that are inseparable. These two boys aren't very normal when it comes to life, but it'll only get even more abnormal when they find what they never thought, or saw, was there._

**The Tunnel**

"Mattie~!" Alfred F. Jones, an American living with his Canadian brother in the middle of the woods, shouted as a whine, urging the other to hurry. "Come on~, it'll take forever if you don't run."

Matthew Williams, sighed as he shook his head at his twin. "If we go any faster, we'll be there hours early."

"But isn't that better than being late?" Matthew could never get his brother. Alfred hated being early to things, he always had a kick of pissing people off, making them wait for a long time. Though they've been with each other since birth, there are too many differences between them that they still don't get the other. No matter, though. They still love each other.

"Yes, but still, being there early means that we'll have hours to waste." Matt came beside his brother who stopped for him. "I'd rather use those hours efficiently then waste them." He eyed his brother. "Besides, I don't think we're going the right way..." he looked around the woods that they lived in for years. "We're still in the woods, lost."

"How can we be lost in something that we've played in for twenty years?" Alfred gazed at the branches above there heads. "Hey," he smirked at his brother, "want to play Tarzan? For old times sake?"

The Canadian sighed. "You're the one who's able to jump from tree to tree, I'd like to swing instead." He glanced up at the trees, noticing some vines that weren't there before. He sighed. "I hate being so different from the people..."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Alfred hit his brother's back, causing him to fall forward. "At least you have cool powers. Being able to summon up what you want, talk to animals, and go invisible is rad!" Matthew stood back up, glaring at his brother with utter disbelief. "All I have is the strength of ten thousand men, the ability to feel the atmosphere-"

"No you don't." Al pouted. "You only have strength. If there was another power, I'd say it would be the gift of idiocy."

"Hey!" Matt chuckled, lightly punching his brothers arm in a playful gesture. Alfred smirked. "Very funny, now, let's climb!" He grabbed a low branch on one of the trees and speedily went up the tree to a certain height. "I also have gained agility!"

"I'm shocked you even know what that word means!" Matthew teased. He climbed up as well, but grabbed onto the vine he summoned minutes ago. "Let's make this a race, eh, Al?"

His brother peered down past the branches separating them, smiling. "You're on!" Matthew jumped off, swinging; at the same time, Alfred leapt from branch to branch.

This race kept going on for hours until it started to get darker. The boys started to worry that they were truly lost, upset that they weren't able to get to where they were supposed to go. They soon stopped at a tree, Matt sitting on the branch as Al hopped next to him, standing.

"I don't get it." Al mumbled. "Why are we still in the woods? We should've come to a road by now..." He kept looking around the area from the height they were at. "We're so going to get killed."

"Just because we missed that meeting doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Alfred glanced at his brother. The Canadian gazed down. "It was only an interview about why we are different from the rest of the town, and our parents won't get mad. They're not even alive."

Alfred's gaze softened as he felt the sadness coming from Matthew. He sat down, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. "It's okay Mattie, like you said, it wasn't that important." Matt's head leaned onto his brothers shoulder. Alfred smiled. "Anyway, our life is better lived in the woods, right?"

"That's something I would say, Al." The American chuckled. "You're right." With a sigh, Matt shook out of his brother's hold, jumping down to the ground. "Let's try to find our way home before it gets any darker!"

Alfred tried to jump down as well, but he slipped, tumbled backwards, hitting his head a few times as he fell down. Matt rushed to his side worried, but instantly heard Alfred's laugh. "Damn that hurt, but it was fun!" Matt rolled his eyes, helping the other up. "Sure thing."

They started to walk in a direction they thought was towards their home, but they ended up coming back to where Alfred fell. They stopped, looked at each other, then continued walking. _We're seeing things. Yeah, that's all._ After half and hour, Matt became worried.

"Alfred, why aren't we going anywhere different?" He stopped, yanking on his brother's arm. "We're hopelessly lost, but I don't think it's just a coincidence."

"What are ya talking about?" Alfred was putting up a brave face, trying not to succumb to fright. "We're not lost, or going in circles. Nothing is the same." He looked around for anything different, and soon found something. "Mattie, look!" He pointed towards this one thing, and the Canadian sighed.

"Something different." He clung to his brother's arm a bit. "But what is it doing way out here? I don't remember a hill or mountain being around the woods."

Alfred smiled, pulling the other along towards their new found play area. "That makes it all the more interesting!" Matt didn't want to go, but he knew that Alfred wouldn't just leave him. "Let's make this another adventure, Mattie! This is going to be fun!"

They walked forward into a tunnel, pitch black inside, but warm. As they went deeper inside, they didn't notice that the entrance they came into disappeaed, leaving the hill it was on, vacant. They ventured further into the tunnel, waiting for something, anything to come at them.

* * *

**Note:** The First of Five Prologues for this story. These two were supposed to have a different intro, walking through their woods that they've lived in, coming upon the tunnel and entering it with curiosity, but it turned out like this. I actually like it though, a lot of mystery.

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoyed this little thing! This story will be with small chapters, but it'll be just as good, I promise! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	2. Prolouge 2: The Exs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The first world contains the abnormal blond brothers, and as they venture further into the tunnel, the second world contributes to the tunnel. Instead of brothers, these two are Ex-boyfriends. They never knew the reason why they dated each other, or say they say. They still bicker and argue over the most silliest things between the two of them, but they love each other's company.

Arthur Kirkland walks beside his ex-boyfriend Francis Bonnefoy wondering just why he was with the known pervert. He was fuming with irritation as they walked side by side down the park where many a memory was made.

The Englishman sighs as he sees the park bench where they had first kissed one another, concealing a smirk. He would never say so, but he still held feelings for the Frenchman. All the moments they had together were held preciously in his heart. He clenched his chest as he remembered more memories, some wished to be forgotten.

Francis notices this action the other makes. His smile turns sad as he guess just what the other was thinking about. _It was my fault, but what could I have done? I loved both of them, and I still do._ He also sighed, looking back to those days they shared as lovers.

**The Exs**

It was just a few days after the two started dating. Being stubborn about everything and not wanting others to fully know of the relationship between him and the Frenchman, Arthur asked to keep everything they do personally together a secret from others. He knew most of his friends would be all over him for details if word was out about the two.

Francis obliged, obeying whatever the other asked for. He was wholeheartedly in love with the Briton, and he wanted so badly to show it to the other. He would make advances on Arthur, ones that were pushed away or shunned, and seen as normal in public. Touching his ass would result in a slap across the face. A grope against Arthur's front would cause a blushing Englishman cursing the other with one of many spells. He knew everything about Arthur; he also knew just what the Brit would do to him.

It was an odd relationship among the bunch, but it worked for them. They showed their love through their arguments; they said 'I love you' as 'I hate you'; one would smile as the other scowled, both showing their happiness of their companion's presence. Never once have they made actual contact for love except for that one walk in the park.

It was a cool afternoon, sun setting in the distance as the two strolled. Arthur gazed at the walkway as he held his right arm with his left hand. He kept biting his lip, an old nervous habit he hated. Francis walked with his hands in his designer jean pockets. He was smiling as he looked in front of him.

Glancing towards the Frenchman, Arthur made an attempt to speak. He opened his mouth, but paused as he caught what the other looked like. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it, and that fact made him speechless, criticizing himself. He looked back at the ground. "Why the bloody hell did you want me, shit beard."

Francis chuckled as he turned to the other. "Isn't it all right to walk with my boyfriend in the park once in a while." Arthur blushed. Francis only knew by the way the Brit's ears turned red. He chuckled again. "You're so easy to fluster."

Arthur looked up. "I am not!" Defending himself against any words about him was another habit, but it's only for his pride. The Frenchman continued to laugh as he smiled down at the other. "You stupid frog!"

"Easy, Arthur, I was just teasing you." The Englishman blushed again, looking away. Francis shook his head, glancing at a park bench that was coming up. "Would you like to take a seat? Rest for a few minutes?"

"Whatever..." Arthur walked over to the bench, sitting with a thump. Francis took the spot next to him, scooting closer. Arthur pushed him away. "I need my own space, shit beard, so stay on that side." He nodded, gazing around the park. Arthur sat looking at his hands, glancing at the man beside him. He sighed, scooting closer to the other as he laid his head on the welcoming shoulder. Francis looked down, raised his eyebrows, and chuckled. "Not a word, frog."

"Whatever you say, black sheep." The Brit punched the other's side, gaining a grunt. "What was that for?" Arthur didn't answer, he just laid there against his boyfriend. Francis hummed. "Don't lean on me for too long," Arthur glanced up at Francis, "I don't want any awful things to rub off on me from you."

"You arse." He sat straight, going to the other side of the bench to lean. "I hate you so much, you know?" Francis nodded, staring at his boyfriend's body. Arthur held such a figure, one with masculinity, but not much. There was a bit of a feminist look, but not too female. It was Arthur's look, Arthur's figure. He was perfect. "If we aren't going to do anything, then I'm going home."

He didn't make a move. The Frenchman smiled. Leaning closer to the other, Francis took Arthur's chin, turned his face, and placed his lips against the Brit's. Arthur's eyes widened, not expecting such an action, but soon closed them as he kissed back. Smiling more, Francis turned the kiss into a passionate one; one that Arthur would never forget, especially since it was his first with a man.

Once they ceased kissing, Arthur gazed up into Francis' eyes. The Frenchman's smile was still present; even when he said, "I love you, Arthur." The Brit's eyes went wide once more. He soon smirked, looked away and stood. "I love you, too, Francis. Now I'm going home."

"Let me walk you home." Francis offered, standing along side his boyfriend.

Arthur sighed. "Whatever." That night, they walked hand in hand toward Arthur's apartment, to where they made love for the first time.

**The Exs**

That was many years ago, though. Now they're just ex-boyfriends that are now plain friends. The relationship had ended when Arthur found Francis with a women, one he was seeing for a few months. Arthur closed his eyes, wishing the memory away. He didn't want to think about her while with Francis. He did feel horrible though. Shortly after the break up, the woman passed away.

The Englishman inhaled some shaky air as he remembered the tears that kept falling from Francis' eyes. _"I loved her, Arthur."_ He was knelling in front of the other, clinging to Arthur's pants. _"I loved her and now she's gone. I loved both of you at the same time, and I lost you. Now I've lost her."_ Arthur could never forget how pathetically pitiful Francis looked that day. _"I loved the both of you..."_

"Arthur?" The Englishman shook out of his thoughts, scowling at the Frenchman. Francis smiled. "Are you thinking about me?"

A faint blush appeared on Arthur's face as he crossed his arms. "I am not. Who would want to think about a bloody shit beard like you?" Francis whimpered as he looked offended. "Bloody twat. You never learn things easily."

"You live and you learn, oui?" He shrugged as Arthur groaned. Looking around once again in the old park they knew all to well, he spotted something. "Mon dieu, when did that get there?" He walked ahead of the Brit, making the man look at him.

"When did what get where?" He kept following Francis soon looking at what the other was staring at. "Bloody hell?" He went, confused about what he was staring at. "I don't remember a tunnel being here."

They stopped walking and stood in front of a tunnel that looked eerily creepy yet interesting at the same time. "I don't either, mon cher." They mused over their finding for a few minutes before Francis snapped his fingers. "I know what it is!" Arthur stared at him. _Like hell you do, idiot._ Was the thought that went through the Brit's mind. Francis turned to the other, full smile. "It's a tunnel of love~!" He sighed at the thought.

Arthur face-palmed as he also sighed. "Idiot. Why would there be a 'Tunnel of Love' be out here in the bloody park? It's out of place. It doesn't belong there." He was pointing now, but his finger fell when he said that. _Doesn't belong..._

"Non, mon cher, you're wrong!" His smile increased as he extended his arms up in the air. "It's here to let us fall in love all over again!"

Arthur sighed again. "I told you already, I'm never going back out with you." Francis' arms fell back down, but he didn't turn around. "Your heart is still taken by her. You'll never let her go. I can't live with someone who loves someone else." Francis kept smiling thought he thought, _but I still love you mon Arthur._

"Anyway," Arthur clapped his hands then laid them on his hips as he stood, "this tunnel is gaining my interest by the minute. I would travel inside, but..."

"Then let's go!" Francis grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him with the dark tunnel, not caring if the other complained.

"Hey! Wait! Francis, let go!" Going further and further into the tunnel, Arthur tried with all his might to get away form Francis' hold.

As the ventured inside this tunnel, it's existence disappeared like it was nothing but an illusion there to play with everyone's minds, and everyone's life.

* * *

**Note: **This is my first time doing a chapter with just England and France, so I hope it was all right ^^; I tried to keep it as accurate to their usual relationship as possible, but also kept them single. I've never really done anything FrUk related, but I can tell you there will be more in the story later. If none of you know, the woman was supposed to be Joan, like Joan of Arc. Keeping history accurate. ^^; I didn't need to but I did.

All right! So now we have four people in the tunnel. Who will be next, huh? Any guess? I'll give you a hint they're from the Axis Powers and it's only two people. Go on and guess if you want! :)

I don't think I mentioned this, but, this story will have many pairings, pairings that I've never done before and others that I'm not half bad at writing about. So, who says this isn't the 'Tunnel of Love'? ;)

**Ciao: **I hope you all enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	3. Prologue 3: GPS

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

As the first two worlds give the chosen few to the tunnel, the mysterious, disappearing tunnel appears in the third world, ready to take its next users. It appears on the road between two cities that hasn't been used in years. The lucky souls that chose to use this road happen to be three more men that will go through the tunnel.

These men are traveling from one town to another, looking for any place that would accept their skills and expertise. The German leading the group sighed as his tired eyes focused on the road. "Vhen are ve going to find un place zhat ve belong to?" He asked himself. He glanced over at his brother that was sleeping in the passenger seat, then back at his brother's friend who they graciously took in.

Ludwig smiled a bit as he drove in the dark. He turned on the radio for some noise, and once he did, a certain song came on. His brother instantly woke up. "Whoo! I love zhis song!" Gilbert shouted, waking up his Spaniard friend in the back.

"Ah. Si! So do I!" Antonio smiled brightly as he leaned forward. Gil turned to look at Toni and started to sing the lyrics. The Spaniard joined in a bit, dancing to the music in the back.

Ludwig sighed, smirking at the two. His eyes glanced over at his gas gauge noticing how close to empty it was. His eyes held worry as they flickered back to the road. He hoped that it wouldn't take any longer for them to get to the next city.

Gilbert noticed his brother's silence. "Oi, Luddy. Get into zhe spirit!" He would've nudge his little brother's shoulder, but the other was driving. "Jou need to relax, und live a little."

"I vould if I didn't have to vorry about our situation." He grumbled.

"Vhat situ-" Gilbert stopped in the middle of his question when his red eyes locked with his brother's blue eyes that were glaring at him. Ludwig wasn't necessarily glaring at him, he was just annoyed how his brother tried to shove almost everything off as something not to worry about. "Oh... Ja... Zhat vone." The albino faced front again, pouting.

Antonio looked between the two refraining from speaking. He loved being with his two friends, but he sometimes thought that he shouldn't have burdened them. They were going through as much a crisis as he was. They were lucky to have enough money to get by. The Spaniard sighed.

His situation was something he didn't like mentioning to others. When it came to the people who knew though, the brothers in front of him were the only ones that knew. His green eyes dimmed as he glanced at the two again.

Antonio knew that he would do anything for the two as a thanks. But Ludwig wouldn't take anything from him, and Gilbert would just shake his head with his signature smile. He really was grateful and would do anything to pay them back.

The brothers situation was classified as hard to the Spaniard; harder than his. Antonio may have lost track of his family, but the two in front of him were the only people they had. Ludwig was only a small boy when their Vati was with them, Gilbert being six years older. The albino didn't know much about their father, but knew the man was quite and was serious most of the time like the German who was driving.

Ludwig always reminded Gil of their father. If he had longer hair, he'd look exactly like the man. The Prussian smirked as he thought about that. He may be the older of the two, but he didn't mind Ludwig acting like the older sibling; not one bit.

The silence thickened between the tree men as they drove in the dark. Certain thoughts raced through their minds, occupying space for entertainment. Antonio thought of his dream garden; Gilbert wished for a tavern full of beer and women; And Ludwig concentrated on the gas gauge of the care while thinking of what has come to them the passed few years.

Gilbert and Ludwig had only known Antonio for three years, and the Prussian acted like he knew the Spaniard all his life. It was a friendship bound to be made, but the two still felt like their was a missing piece in their group. They had Ludwig, but he wasn't the third in the trio they longed to make.

The albino soon couldn't stand the silence. "Gah!" The sudden shout from Gilbert made the other two jump making Ludwig swerve the car a bit before he could steer it correctly again. "Zhis is so stupid! Zhe silence is killing me!"

"Bruder." Ludwig grumbled as he kept his eyes on the road. "Don't shout. Ve are right here."

Gil pouted, crossing his arms. "It's so boring zhough! I vish somezhing awesome would happen to zhe awesome me. I deserve some awesomeness right now!"

Antonio chuckled a bit. "Mi amigo, be patient. I'm sure your 'awesomeness' will appear soon. Si?"

"But I vant some now!" He whined, hitting the dashboard. His face turned into a tired, annoyed, bored pout as he glanced at his friend. "Mien freund, jou vould not understand how much zhe awesomeness is important to me!"

Ludwig sighed. "Ja, ja. Ve know perfectly vell. Vould jou stay quite for ein second? I'm trying to drive."

"But Luddy, it's too boring to stay quite."

"Zhen listen to zhe radio."

"But zhere is nozhing on zhat is interesting."

The German sighed in aggravation. "Zhen deal vith it." His brother shut his lips when he heard the tone coming from the blond's mouth. Gil knew that he was tired, they were all very tired, but Ludwig took on more things than he should, holding them on his shoulders.

The stress of everything was starting to set into Ludwig's mind and it bothered him. He hated feeling stressed; nothing good came out of it. His body would tense up and ache, his focus would be lost. It didn't help when he hasn't slept in fourteen hours.

"Yo, Luddy, vhy don't jou pull over?" Gil asked sincerely. "Jou look pooped. Tired. Mien bruder, you need some rest."

Ludwig thought over the request before nodding, soon pulling over. The two switched places. "Are jou sure jou are avake enough to drive?" The German asked, worrying about his decision.

"Ja." The Prussian smirked. "I haven't driven in a vhile, but I'll be fine. Now get some rest! Stop vorrying about everything und sleep." He pushed the blond down on the seat before putting his seatbelt on. "Put jour seatbelt on, 'Tonio. Zhis might turn into a bumpy ride." Gil grinned as he chuckled his laugh.

_I have a feeling that I made un poor choice in letting mein bruder drive._ Ludwig sighed, turning to his side before falling asleep to the sound of rubber against dry asphalt.

**~ GPS ~**

A few hours had passed before Ludwig had woken up. Gilbert cussed between his teeth as the car started to slow down to a halt. "Jou stupid piece of crap! Zhis is so not awesome!" He slammed his fists against the steering wheel, making the car horn beep.

Antonio chuckled, but then frowned. "What are we to do now, mis amigos?" The Spaniard looked at Gilbert's face then Ludwig's.

The German wasn't surprised; he was mostly shocked that they had gotten this far with the car being close to empty. His hand brushed his blond locks that had fallen when he slept back into its slicked back place. "Vell. I guess ve vill have to valk zhe rest of zhe way."

"Zhat is so stupid." Gilbert hit the wheel again. "Verdammt Auto." With an annoyed grumble, he opened the door, stepped out of the vehicle, and slammed the door closed.

Ludwig sighed. "Jou don't need to slam zhe door." He mumbled. Getting out himself, he grabbed the keys and waited outside with his brother. Antonio shook his head as he exited the car.

The three opened the trunk, grabbed their packs, and looked ahead of them. Gilbert carried a backpack, Antonio held onto his suitcases, and Ludwig wore the rest of the baggage. The German took out a map from Gilbert's side pack and gazed at it. Once he found where they were and where they need to go, he nodded and started walking. The two trailed behind him.

"Vhere are ve going, Vest?" Gil asked, hands behind his heads as he stared up into the starry sky. His red eyes searched for the constellations for amusement, but his entertainment soon tired, so he glanced back at his brother.

"Ve are heading North, bruder. To... I zhink ve are heading towards Carlin." Ludwig hesitated with his answer. He wasn't really sure where they were head, though he looked at the map, and he was still exhausted with the lack of sleep. He glanced at the map for a few seconds then nodded. "Ja. Ve are heading towards Carlin."

"Vhy did ve come to Nevada in zhe first place?" Gil complained. "Zhis state is nozhing but dirt. It's not as awesome as California."

Ludwig sighed with annoyance. "Ve could have stayed in California if it vasn't somevone's fault for doing somezhing stupid to make us leave." The German peered over his shoulder with a glare directed at his brother.

Gilbert raised his hands up innocently. "It vasn't my fault! Zhe guy tricked me into it!"

"Ja ja. Und jou vere lucky jou didn't get arrested." Ludwig turned back to the front as he continued walking.

"Ja. I still owe you a 'danke' for zhat." The Prussian smirked. "Danke bruder." Ludwig just waved the thanks off. Gil sighed with guilt.

"Dios mio!" Antonio gasped gaining the brothers attention. "Look! There's a tunnel! We must be getting closer to a city, si?" He jumped with his suitcases, running towards the entrance of the tunnel. He turned to the others as he dropped a case to wave them on. "Come on! The sooner we get to the exit, the closer we'll be to a city!" Picking his suitcase back up, he pivoted around and walked into the tunnel.

Ludwig looked at his brother, Gilbert shrugged. With a sigh and a chuckle, the two followed the Spaniard into the passage hoping that it would really lead them to their destination.

* * *

**Note: **Aiyah! It's been forever since I've uploaded a chapter! I apologize for that. I've been busy with play practice and all. At least it's here now. This probably isn't my best chapter, but I swear they'll improve over time. I'll try to improve them at least.

Just two more prologues to go and then the actual story can start. *sighs* Man, I need to start planning things out more now.

**Translations: Vati - **Dad

Verdammt Auto - Damn car.

Danke - Thanks

Mi(s) amigo(s) - My friend(s)

Mien freund - My friend

Bruder - Brother

Dios mio - My god

**Ciao: **I hope you all like the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	4. Prologue 4: Twins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, only the story idea.

* * *

_A chuckle reverberated through a Danish man's throat as he perched himself atop his balanced battle ax. He looked down on the tunnels he could see and smiled. "Three down, two to go." His smirk grew as he jumped off his weapon, grabbed the end of it, and ran toward the castle. "His majesties should know of the royal newcomers." He laughed. "Then we can celebrate! The world will be full once again!"_

_ He dashed through the green trees as he threw his ax. It disappeared into the brush of the many trees. He followed it and teleported into the main hall of his home kingdom. His feet landed on the shiny, marble floor. The Dane's maroon clothing stood out in the white room; even his gravity defying blond hair was more noticeable._

_ The grin on his face was removed when he felt someone hit his head hard. "Idiot." The Dane pouted as he looked at the emotionless face of the man he desired to have. "You almost hit the Queen."_

_ His head snapped forward at his weapon, and sure enough, the battle ax landed just above the Queen's head. "My apologies Queen Tino." He knelled to one knee as he bowed his head._

_ "Mathias, I told you to just call me by my name." The Queen complained. His blond companion beside him glared daggers at the Dane. Tino walked towards the Joker and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Stand up, my friend. No need to kneel."_

_ Mathias nodded as he stood up, only to be brought back down by the hand of the King. "Ah, King Berwald. Heh. I already apologized, and your Queen said I could stand..." His sentence trailed off as he looked into the menacing glare from the Swed. "Lukas," he whispered to the Jack. "Help me."_

_ The Norwegian shook his head. He spotted his brother, the ace who is Icelandic, and walked over to him. "Emil. Call me 'big brother.'" Emil gave him a face he usually gives, then walked away with his brother following him._

Big help you are...you just like to see me suffer under the hand of your King._ Mathias pouted. His eyes soon widened as Berwald's hand squeezed his shoulder. "Ow, ow, ow." He cringed in pain as the pressure increased. "Owowowowowowowowowowowow."_

_ "Berwald." Tino grabbed his King's arm. "Don't. You're hurting him." The King only glanced at his Queen before he let go. Tino smiled. "Thank you. Now," his attention turned to the Joker. The Dane was mumbling to himself as he rubbed his shoulder. "Mathias."_

_ "Yes my Queen?" He faced the lithe, Finnish man. His shoulder was still in pain, but the concerned and caring look eased the Dane's mind. _Tino was always the healer; even by just looking at someone.

_ "Do you have news of the newcomers?" The Queen's blue-purple irises lit up as he leaned closer to the Joker. The Swed pulled his wife further away from the Dane before Mathias could touch him._

_ The Joker snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes! That's right." He smiled. "Three down, two to go."_

**Run Away**

"Get back here!" The shout echoed through the village and followed the two thieves to their ears. "Somebody catch those thieves!"

The twin looking thieves jetted through the crowd of people in the market. The eldest shoved most people mercilessly as the younger brother avoided hitting anyone. "Ve, Lovino! Slow down!" His Italian accent cut through the air. "This is wrong!"

"Than you shouldn't have grabbed that stupid dough for pizza! Or that piece of long bread! You idiot!" Lovino shook his head in annoyance and aggravation. "Veneziano!" He pulled his brother close to him as they turned down an alley way. Lovino spotted some crates as they ran further down and hid behind them, grabbing his brother again before he could run away. "Keep you fucking mouth shut." He hissed in a whisper.

Feliciano nodded his head as he curled around the ingredients he held. His body shook in fear of being caught. "Lovi, I don't want to be beheaded for stealing." He whined quietly. "Ve, I want to live."

"Then shut your trap and keep quiet, idiota." Lovi glared at his brother. Feli shriveled up into a tighter ball when he saw his brother's glare. _If looks could kill, ve, I would have been dead years ago..._

After a few minutes, Lovino peeked out from behind a crate to see if the coast was clear. "Are we able to go home now? I'm hungry, ve."

The older Italian groaned in irritation as he scowled at his brother. "Yes, we can go home, idiota," Feli smiled, "but we're not going into the streets." The reddish-copper head frowned. "We'll take the long way home."

"But I hate the alleyways, ve! They're scary." Veneziano cringed away from his brother as the other stood up. "Do we have to, Lovi?"

"We wouldn't need to if you didn't take that damn stuff out of fright." The Italian scowled more as he turned and walked down the alley.

"W-wait! Lovino, don't leave me!" Feli scrambled to his feet to keep up with his brother. When they turned to the right, he stopped walking. "D-do we have to go down that tunnel? Ve, it looks spooky..."

Lovino stood in confusion. _I don't remember a tunnel ever being here. _He turned around and pulled his brother in the opposite direction. "Wrong turn." He flatly stated. When he looked up in front of him, though, he saw the tunnel. "The fuck?" He stepped backward into the center of the intersection.

Feli shook as he looked around him. The only way to go was through the tunnel. "Lovi, what's going on?" His voice quivered in fear. "W-where did this tunnel come from, and w-why is it everywhere we turn?"

This scene reminded Romano of a horror story he heard from some passerby. The people were talking about frightful stories of legend, one called the Tunnel. _"A dark cave like entrance that appears out of nowhere, and disappears when the person they want goes through."_ Lovino shook his head out of the memory.

"Veneziano," the young Italian glanced at his brother. "We need to go through." Feli shook his head, disagreeing with what Lovi said. "It won't stop following us until we go through! I know this is fucking terrifying, but it won't let us go! Damn it, why us?" He cussed some more.

Feli stared at the dark brown haired Italian. He nodded slowly, still unsure. "Okay, ve." He grabbed Lovi's hand. "Let's go through together then." He smiles.

Lovino blushed and pulled his hand from his brother. The young boy frowned. "Fine, we'll go through together, but don't hold my fucking hand! It's frickin' weird." Feli smiled, nodded, then ran towards the tunnel. "Oi, idiot! Don't get too far ahead of me!" He chased after his brother into the tunnel.

Once the twin looking brothers were in the tunnel, the entrance disappeared, and the ordinary intersection was back to normal. No one would have known the occurrence of the event or absence of the people that went missing.

* * *

**Note:** It's been a while for any upload. I'm updating as I go. No order anymore. *sighs* This chapter was an interesting one to write, and I enjoyed writing it. Love the stubbornness that Lovi always shows. *chuckles*

This chapter is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
